<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuddle Bug by Life_On_Repeat1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833230">Cuddle Bug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_On_Repeat1/pseuds/Life_On_Repeat1'>Life_On_Repeat1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corpsekkuno being adorable and quite uwu [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, But everything is alright!, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Getting Together, Hangover, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Past Family Trauma, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff, Toast being Toast, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ahhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_On_Repeat1/pseuds/Life_On_Repeat1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything Corpse had been though he thought he didn't desire love, but his friends make him feel wanted and loved. But more importantly, Sykkuno made him feel that way</p>
<p>OR </p>
<p>Since I can't describe this thing I wrote the best I can say is "Sykkuno and Corpse being uwu as fck". Why am I so bad at this?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband &amp; Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corpsekkuno being adorable and quite uwu [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuddle Bug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedComplications/gifts">ComplicatedComplications</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So uh, I wrote this as a gift for ComplicatedComplications, I really like that sick fic you wrote so to thank you for putting that out in the world here's this! I think your writing is super cool and I hope you like this :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Corpse never thought someone like him could have a good family. He was raised in a shitty house on the border of San Diego in a shitty town with no one around exept for his little sister. His father degraded both of them on a daily and was on drugs while his mother had cancer, passing away when he was 14. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was taught that he was a good for nothing waste of space that didn’t deserve happiness. But then he met Rae, who became his best friend in high school, she seemed like the only one who cared. She loved him and helped him through his shit and he helped her through hers too. Rae made it feel like things were possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together they got out of their shitty town and lived paycheck to paycheck in a tiny ass studio apartment outside LA. They both became waiters at this oddly colorful diner owned by a guy around their age’s family, Toast. Toast was nice enough and worked at the diner most of the time since his parents were older folks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s where Corpse met Sykkuno. Sykkuno was friends with Toast and was 24, trudging through grad school to get his Master’s Degree in Statistics. He would stop in almost every day, getting a milkshake and doing homework bar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sykkuno was always sweet to him, knowing the ins and outs of the restaurant supposable since him and Toast were kids. When Corpse started working there, he taught him how to get the toaster unjammed and that the sinks needed a little tap to get started when it got too cold in the mornings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corpse couldn’t have fallen harder. Sykkuno gave him butterflies every time he would glance at him and he would blush and sputter anytime Corpse “jokingly” flirt with him. It wasn’t until a party Toast had thrown that Corpse actually confessed his feelings. Too bad for him, he was trashed and puked into a flower pot afterward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every time Sykkuno told the story he would snort saying “It was the cutest thing ever! After you told me you freaking puked your guts out into Toast’s mom’s shrubs, she said she was cleaning puke from her plants for weeks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though, Corpse didn’t mind because it brought a smile to his face whenever he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They started dating the day after when Corpse was hungover and believed he was dying. He stayed in what was basically Sykkuno’s room but was really a guest bedroom filled to the brim with his things since Toast’s parents didn’t want him to have to pay bills and  Grad school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toast called him a lightweight but left him alone for the day, letting Corpse spend his time with his new boyfriend. He remembers it like it was yesterday; Sykkuno coming into the room, pill bottle in one hand and a glass of water in the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked over to the twin size bed, plopping down next to him wordlessly. Sykkuno went through the process of getting two ibuprofens out of the bottle in hand, placing them in Corpse’s open palm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corpse could’ve swallowed it dry but Sykkuno would freak out if he did, worried he would choke or the tiny burgundy tablet wouldn’t dissolve. He knew him too well and didn’t want to make him worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took the glass of water from Skyyuno’s hand, drinking a good bit from it, then placed it down on the bedside table. “Your stomach should feel better and that will help with your hangover too,” Sykkuno explained, his voice soft as he ran his fingers through Corpse’s curls absently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sykkuno shook his head with a bright smile, his fingers flexing as his other hand came up to cup his face, “No need, I just want you to feel better.” Corpse bit down on a smile, leaning into his warm palm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what would make me feel a lot better..” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would that be?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you cuddled me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a surprised giggle at that, smile turning into a shit-eating grin, “Okay </span>
  <em>
    <span>cuddle bug</span>
  </em>
  <span>, whatever you want.” He kissed his forehead before letting go of Corpse’s face. Sykkuno shifted so he could lay down next to him in the twin-sized bed, the both of them having to swish together so neither of them would hang off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sykkuno wrapped his arms around Corpse’s middle, pulling him impossibly close to him as Corpse draped his arms around his waist. He rested his head on his new boyfriend’s chest while he nuzzled into him, mumbling compliments in Spanish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corpse took in a deep breath between praises, taking in the fresh scent of Sykkuno’s body wash. Sykkuno had gotten out of the shower just a bit ago and Corpse knew that this would be his favorite time to cuddle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>like you Sykkuno,” He mumbled into his damp hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like you too, Corpse. A whole lot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his heart fill in his chest like he was complete, just hearing Sykkuno say it back, even if they did confess their feels for each other hours ago, he couldn’t get enough. They stayed like that for a moment, their breathing evening out as they held each other close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you call me cuddle bug more often, I kinda like it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sykkuno tilted his head up to look at his sheepish expression and grinned. He pressed his thumb to the dip of his waist in a way to comfort him before finally speaking into the still, comfortable silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Okay then cuddle bug.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>